


Ghost

by whovianawholock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has become depressed following the loss of his best friend. But Sherlock is still in 221B. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

John constantly felt like Sherlock couldn't possibly be gone. Sometimes he would see his friend out of the corner of his eye, playing his violin, but without sound, pacing around the flat, or laying on the couch. But whenever he turned to look, there was nothing there.

Of course there wasn't.

Sherlock was gone.

Whenever John experienced this, he tried to deny that Sherlock had died. He tried to convince his mind that Sherlock was still there, or that he was coming back. He dreamed up scenarios to explain it.

But he couldn't force himself to accept that Sherlock was never returning.


	2. Sherlock

Sherlock watched over John constantly, but he knew that his friend couldn't see him. It tore him up inside to see John, the man who had practically given Sherlock emotions, so depressed. So he did all he could to try and reveal himself.

He placed himself where he would be just in the corner of John's eye. That was the only way John would be able to see him.

Every night, when John laid down in his bed, Sherlock lay beside him. But he didn't sleep.

The dead don't need to sleep.


	3. Together

Sherlock sat beside him, invisible, and decided to take action. He stood and knocked his scarf, which John had kept, from the hook by the door.

John stood and put it back with a sigh.

Sherlock knocked it down again.

John put it back again.

Sherlock put the scarf around John's neck. "John, please. I'm here." He whispered.

John's eyes widened as the scarf settled on his neck. He had never believed in ghosts, but now he almost wanted to. "No. No. That's impossible. Sherlock is gone." He reminded himself. He closed his eyes tightly in a failed attempt to prevent a tear from escaping.

Sherlock reached out and touched his cheek gently, wiping John's tear away.

John saw his tear floating in midair. "...Sherlock...? Are you really there? Y-you are, aren't you?"

Sherlock slowly faded into sight. There were tears in his eyes. "I've been here the whole time. You couldn't see me because I couldn't get you to believe that I was here. But I just couldn't bear to leave."

John teared up and hugged him. "Can you stay?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes. I can't leave the flat, but I can stay." Sherlock whispered. "Please don't cry anymore."

John smiled softly and kissed Sherlock.


End file.
